Some Wounds Take Longer To Heal
by Goldenbrow1
Summary: The war with the Dark Forest is over, but sometimes wounds take longer to heal than expected. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing especially have a hard time fitting in with the clan, and Ivypool, Birchfall, Blossomfall, and Mousewhisker are treated more often than not as traitors. As the cats struggle to go back to life as it was, they discover that wounds to the heart heal slow.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, me again! I'm writing this because I just reread The Last Hope and decided that it needed a better ending. So, I'm writing a fic about it! Anyway, read**_** on!**

* * *

Dovewing padded through the forest. Her sharp ears were tuned to pick up the slightest twitching of a vole, the quietest nibbling of a mouse. She crouched low, watching a squirrel dig a hole in the ground. It was going to be leaf-bare soon, and Dovewing was determined not to come back empty-pawed. The squirreled _chirruped_, burying the nut in the hard soil.

Bunching her legs, Dovewing sprang, delivering the killing bite to the squirrel's neck. _Thank you, Starclan, for giving me this prey to feed my clan so they can survive for another moon. And…thank you for my powers that help my clan all the more. And thank you, more, for helping us to defeat the Dark Forest once and for all! Thanks to this squirrel, we will be stronger and prepared to fight the great evils again! We-_

"Dovewing, you're doing it again." Whipping around, Dovewing spotted Jayfeather, the blind medicine cat, staring at her with unseeing eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dovewing, I know how much pain this has caused you and Ivypool. But it's _over._ Tigerclaw is gone forever, so is Darkstripe, and Hawkfrost, and-"

"But look who they took with them! Firestar is gone! Spottedheart is gone! And countless others!"

"But look at how much peace it has brought! Think of Lionblaze! Look at how happy he is, settling down with Cinderheart! Without this war, they both would probably be dead, or working for the Dark Forest! What about all those kits? The poor things would have died. What about you and Bumble-"

"Don't! Just, don't, okay? I'm not in the mood. I'll thank Starclan how _I _want to. Got it? Just leave me alone!" Dovewing bounded off, tears streaming down her face. The dead squirrel lay in the clearing, forgotten. Jayfeather sighed. If only Dovewing could realize the truth- the war was over. Sighing again, he picked up the prey and walked back to camp.

"Bramblestar!" Jayfeather placed the prey on the fresh-kill pile and bounded over to his new leader. Turning, Bramblestar smiled at him.

"Do you have news about Squirrelflight?" His smile disappeared, replaced by a frown of worry and fear. "Is she alright? Are the kits coming? Squirrelflight!" He ran over to the nursery, fur fluffed up in panic. Cloudtail let out a _mrow _of laughter. "Now who's fluffy?" he called after his leader, chuckling at his own joke. Brightheart swatted him with her tail, panting heavily from the walk from the nursery.

"You need to stay in there, Brightheart." Jayfeather ushered her back to the nursery.

"I'm fine!" protested Brightheart.

"I thought you kitted before," grumbled Jayfeather, pointing at her swollen belly. "Back to the nursery!" He paused seeing the retreating tail of the frantic leader disappear inside. "On second thought, wait right there." Bounding after his leader, he entered the nursery.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bramblestar licked Squirrelflight on the ears, concern in his amber eyes.

"I'm fine, really!" Squirrelflight pushed him away gently. "You need to be a leader, okay? I'll be fine. I'm not due for a few days. Honest, I'll be alright!"

"You-you told me something was wrong!" Bramblestar rounded on Jayfeather.

"I told you nothing of the sort!" spat Jayfeather. "I only said I wanted a word with you! As you can see, your mate and deputy are perfectly fine!" He turned and stalked indigently out of the nursery.

Pausing, he saw Cinderheart. The queen was basking in the sun, her kits playing only a few tail-lengths away. Padding over to her, he inspected her. After kitting only a few days ago, he wanted to keep a close eye on her. She hadn't eaten, but a few mouse hairs suggested that she had eaten a mouse.

Leaving the queen to rest, he instead walked over to her three kits. Eaglekit, a strong, brown tom with a white face, Twilightkit, a rust colored she-kit with streaks of yellow and white, and finally Flakekit, a white she-kit with blue eyes.

Jayfeather sniffed at Flakekit. She wasn't playing with her siblings. Then again, she never had. His face creased with worry, Jayfeather tried to call Flakekit. The kit did not respond to him. He waved a paw a few mouse-lengths away. No kit could have missed it, but Flakekit obviously couldn't see it.

Sighing heavily, he brushed the kit with his tail. She quivered, scampering away. Sniffing the air, she seemed to realize that it was a familiar scent. Her fur flattened and she sat down again.

"What are you doing with my kits?" Jayfeather whipped around to see Cinderheart facing him, fur fluffed out in rage.

"Cinderheart, please. I think-"

"I think I don't care! Get away from them! They are healthy and strong!" Cinderheart wrapped her tail protectively around her kits, cuddling Flakekit close.

"Cinderheart, what's wrong?" Lionblaze darted over to his mate's side, comforting her.

"Jayfeather, he-he-" Cinderheart began to sob silently.

"Cinderheart, it's alright. Flakekit can probably get along fine."

"No she can't! You're going to tell me she's blind and deaf, right? Well, she's not! She's just not!" Cinderheart dashed back into the nursery, bundling her kits with her. Her sobs could be heard all over the camp. Bramblestar left the nursery quickly, obviously not wanting to be near the hysterical she-cat.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked.

"I'm going to Moonpool tonight," Jayfeather mumbled, already in his den. Briarlight nodded solemnly, beginning to gather the needed herbs.

"Not now," growled Jayfeather. "I need a nap. No, scratch that. I need a vacation."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry about the wait, and I fixed the whole Spottedheart instead of Spottedleaf. Anyway, enjoy this one!**_

"Starclan, help me," Jayfeather whispered as he pressed his nose against the cool water of the Moonpool. He gently flicked out his tongue, lapping up a taste of the clear water. He let out a weary sigh and closed his sightless eyes.

_ "Jay's Wing!" Jayfeather turned around, his eyes taking in everything. He spotted a beautiful she-cat, her white pelt gleaming. A smile played on her lips, and Jayfeather instantly relaxed. "Half Moon," he purred happily, bounding over to the beautiful she-cat. She purred as well, wrapping him in her embrace. Her dark green eyes closed in bliss, finally reunited with her one true love._

_ "Jay's Wing, how I've missed you!" she purred silkily, wrapping her tail around the Thunderclan medicine cat. They stood together for a long moment, before Jayfeather reluctantly unwrapped himself from her._

_ "What's wrong?" Half Moon looked at Jayfeather worriedly, her dark green eyes clouded with an emotion Jayfeather couldn't name. "Do…Do you no longer love me?"_

_ "Of course I love you," Jayfeather murmured. "But we're from different times, and I'm a medicine cat, forbidden to take on a mate. And you're, well…"_

_ "Dead, it's okay to say it," Half Moon said with a laugh. "And you're right, we can never truly be. But I know many, many more herbs than you can ever dream of knowing. Maybe we could, I don't know…" She drew a deep breath, preparing herself. "…Visit in dreams maybe? I could teach you, and we could be together, as friends." Her hopeful green eyes bore into Jayfeather's very being. He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully._

_ "Yes, yes we can."_

_ "Jay's Wing!" Half Moon embraced him again, purring with glee. "I never could stay away from you."_

_ Purring, Jayfeather pulled away from the beautiful she-cat. "The same from me to you," he said, "but now I must go. I came here for a reason, and I would be a failure if I didn't accomplish it." _

_ "Of course," purred the white she-cat, "go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow night." With a final squeeze of her tail, the beautiful Half Moon was gone. Jayfeather sighed. How he missed her!_

_ Padding along the forest floor, Jayfeather scented for any signs of Starclan cats. None of them appeared to him, most likely still mourning for the dead and recovering from their wounds. All the same, he hoped to meet at least on cat. He wished, not for the first time, that Spottedleaf were there to help him. The ever-present tortoiseshell she-cat was always very helpful, so very kind. She was one of the few cats that Jayfeather could talk to without losing his patience. Of course, she was very naïve._

_ Scenting the air again, Jayfeather thought he smelled something, or someone, familiar. He inhaled again, bringing the scent far into his nose. _It couldn't be…

_ "Greetings, loyal medicine cat."_

_ "Firestar!" Jayfeather bounded over to his old leader. The flame-colored pelt that inspired the prophecy was gleaming with starlight. The green eyes of the great Thunderclan leader shone with happiness._

_ "It is good to see a familiar face, even if his reasons are not happy ones." Firestar stood and touched noses with Jayfeather. "Who am I kidding? It is good to see you, my grandchild." Jayfeather dipped his head respectively. Never had the Thunderclan leader addressed him as "my grandchild", not with such happiness and pride._

_ "And you, too, Firestar." Jayfeather sat down in front of the orange tom, gazing deep into his green eyes._

_ "How different you are when you can see," Firestar murmured. "Do you enjoy seeing in this manner, with your eyes?"_

_ "Yes, yes I do. But I am who I am." Jayfeather twitched his tail anxiously. "Now, about the reason I've come."_

_ "Ah, yes." Firestar's features took on a thoughtful expression, green eyes gazing somewhere Jayfeather could only imagine. "You seek a way to return to normal clan life, without the responsibilities of a hero, for you and your fellow clanmates."_

_ "Yes," Jayfeather said in a quiet voice._

_ "But you cannot. The forest needs you, and the rest of the Three, again. And this time, there is more to discover."_

_ "What do you mean?" Jayfeather said, snapping his head up._

_ "When the battle is won, fair and true, you must bring together from the Two. The ones who can shake the roots, and hold the prophecy of Three. But it is not them, you worry about, not Wing nor Beak not Roaring Lion, but the ones who hold the key to all eternity."_

_ "Find the ones of the heart who shines bright, and the ashes of cinder and lion's might, the true kin of the sister's mistake, along with the ones among dove's and bee's quake. And when you think you have found them all, check in the sand, and in a different clan." Slowly, the form of Firestar began to fade away, his final words echoing in Jayfeather's mind forever. "For in more than one clan there shall be kin to find, in Shadow, Water, Wind, and Star, each shall be one of a kind."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, hello! Here is Chapter 3! ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Jayfeather?"

"Wha…?"

"Jayfeather, are you alright?"

"What? Who?"

"Jayfeather, it's me, Willowshine!" Jayfeather blinked several times, and got used to the old feeling of total darkness around him. _Willowshine?_ He sniffed. Sure enough, the Riverclan medicine cat stood in front of him. He could imagine her bright green eyes staring worriedly at him.

He hissed, standing. "I'm fine. Why can't Riverclan mind their own business?" Turning around, he stormed out of the cave, leaving a confused and hurt Willowshine in his wake.

He pounded down the path, heading in the direction of the Thunderclan camp. Firestar's words rang in his head.

_"When the battle is won, fair and true, you must bring together from the Two. The ones who can shake the roots, and hold the prophecy of Three. But it is not them, you worry about, not Wing nor Beak not Roaring Lion, but the ones who hold the key to all the ones of the heart who shines bright, and the ashes of cinder and lion's might, the true kin of the sister's mistake, along with the ones among dove's and bee's quake. And when you think you have found them all, check in the sand, and in a different clan. For in more than one clan there shall be kin to find, in Shadow, Water, Wind, and Star, each shall be one of a kind."_

Shivering, but not from the cold, Jayfeather tried to piece together the prophecy. Who's "heart shone bright"? And who could be the "ashes of cinder and lion's might"? He shook his head. He wanted to tell Dovewing and Lionblaze, but he had an ominous feeling that they could be the "dove's and bee's quake" and the "lion's might". But who were the ones who could "shake the roots", and "hold the prophecy of the Three" had to be him, Lionblaze, and Dovewing.

Shaking his head, Jayfeather hardly noticed the footsteps behind him.

"Jayfeather?"

"What do you want?" Jayfeather snarled, whipping around to face Willowshine. The medicine cat winced, but held her ground.

"I want to help," she whispered. "Starclan, they told me to help you, and…" Her voice trailed off uncomfortably.

"And…" Jayfeather prompted. He made a circular motion with his paw, indicating for her to continue.

"And…to do what feels right," she finished awkwardly. "And this feels right, helping you." She blushed, averting her gaze from Jayfeather. She trailed her paw in the dirt, drawing a circle with two humps on it. She blushed even more, quickly erasing the strange marking with her paw.

"Alright," grumbled Jayfeather. He sat down, curling his tail over his paws. He stared expectantly at Willowshine.

"Are you going to tell me?" Willowshine said uncomfortably.

"No," Jayfeather replied. "Not all of it at least."

"Well, can you tell me part of it?"

"Maybe."

"Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen."

"_Find the ones of the heart who shines bright, and the ashes of cinder and lion's might, the true kin of the sister's mistake, along with the ones among dove's and bee's quake. And when you think you have found them all, check in the sand, and in a different clan. For in more than one clan there shall be kin to find, in Shadow, Water, Wind, and Star, each shall be one of a kind."_

Willowshine was quiet for a long time. She seemed to ponder the prophecy, turning it around in her head like she would do to an especially delicious mouse. "I think," she murmured, "That it's kits you're looking for. The kits of the mentioned parents, of course. And then there are those unknown ones in each of the clans, including Starclan. But kits can't be born in Starclan." A thoughtful expression returned to her face.

"You're right, I think," Jayfeather said in surprise. "But who could they be?"

"I don't know," murmured Willowshine. "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, Jayfeather! You've returned!" Jayfeather dipped his head to Bramblestar, padding into his den without saying a word.

"What's with him?" Bramblestar said, turning to Lionblaze who was eating a mouse in large gulps.

"Oh, it's probably just Jayfeather being Jayfeather," he said, spewing mouse as he talked. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Are you sure? He just got back from the Moonpool, maybe Starclan sent him a dream-"

"I know my brother," said Lionblaze. "He'll talk when he's ready."

"You're probably right," murmured Bramblestar. He turned and padded back into his den, hoping to catch a wink of sleep.

"_Liiiiioooooonblaaaaaaaze!" _Lionblaze perked his ears. _Cinderheart!_ He ran into the nursery, only to see Cinderheart laying in her nest, her body wracked by spasms. Eaglekit and Twilightkit stood far away, huddled next to Squirrelflight. Flakekit lay on the ground next to her mother. The poor kit, whose eyes and ears were unusable, lay dead.

"It…feels…" Cinderheart's eyes rolled back in her head as she writhed about.

"Feels…" Lionblaze prompted.

"Like…kits…Jay…feather…" Cinderheart shook again, a ripple passing along her body.

"JAYFEATHER!" Lionblaze howled, running out of the nursery in a panic. "JAYFEATHER!"

"What is it?"

"Cinderheart! I don't know…She says it feels like kits!" Jayfeather froze, sightless eyes widening in fear. _The ashes of cinder and lion's might…_

He dashed to the nursery, where Cinderheart's body heaved, trying to push something out. Without giving Flakekit a second glance, he pressed his paws against the she-cat.

"Cinderheart, I need you to push when I say." A gurgle escaped the she-cat. Jayfeather could only hope that she was okay. "Okay, _now._" Cinderheart's body shook, her chest, torso, and tail remained still. She writhed, her body twitching uncontrollably.

"Cinderheart, _push!_" No response. "_PUSH!"_ No response. Growling, Jayfeather began to push his paws against Cinderheart. "C'mon," growled Jayfeather. He pushed her again, and another ripple passed through her.

"Jayfeather, is everything okay?" Squirrelflight whispered. Jayfeather broke out in cold sweat. Putting an ear to her mouth and nose, he listened for a breath. Placing a paw over her heart, he felt for her pulse. An uneven, faint heartbeat could be felt.

"Cinderheart, don't leave yet," he whispered.

"Jayfeather…?"

"Quiet!" Jayfeather snapped at Squirrelflight. He focused on Cinderheart's rapidly fading heartbeat. He rubbed her belly, trying to get the kit to come out. But to no avail, Cinderheart coughed feebly, a trickle of blood coming out her mouth. "No, no, no!" Jayfeather rubbed her harder, praying to Starclan for her life.

_Spare her, _he begged. _Take me, but leave Cinderheart. This is her second, and only, chance at life. Please, leave her be. Starclan, please!_ He pounded a paw on her chest, trying to force the kit, dead or alive, out of poor Cinderheart.

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze's worried voice reached Jayfeather. In truth, the blind medicine cat had forgotten about the golden tom. "Is…everything okay?"

Without answering, Jayfeather listened for breathing and checked her pulse. He began to shake, his body wracked by grief. "No," he rasped, "Everything is not okay."


	5. Chapter 5

"What…?" Lionblaze tried to shoulder past his brother, but Jayfeather, although blind, was able to block him. "Let me see her! CINDERHEART!" Lionblaze sobbed, his handsome face creased with sorrow and grief. Stroking the shaking cat, Jayfeather tried vainly to comfort his brother.

"She hunts with Starclan," he murmured. More quietly, he added, "And finally got a second chance." He left his brother to his misery, turning to look at Cinderheart. Her kits, Twilightkit and Eaglekit, stared at their mother in horror. They squeaked pitifully, getting louder as they realized Flakekit was gone, too.

"Jayfeather…?" Squirrelflight looked at Jayfeather, asking the unaskable.

"Yes," he whispered. "She's gone."

Out of nowhere, a piercing shriek rose, whipping around, Jayfeather thought the sound came from Cinderheart's grief-stricken mate. But Lionblaze was weeping in silence, his golden face stained with tears. Turning back to the nursery, Jayfeather located the source of the sound.

A tiny bundle fell into the nest where Cinderheart lay, mewing pitifully. In shock, Jayfeather let instinct guide him, licking the tiny kit dry. Cinderheart's body heaved, overcome by spasms.

"Lionblaze!" Jayfeather yowled. "Get me some water! _Hurry!_" Lionblaze, mouth agape, stared dumbfounded at his mate, who seemed to be back from the dead. With a roll of his eyes, Bramblestar dashed out of the camp, looking for moss. Turning his attention back to Cinderheart, Jayfeather gently stroked the she-cat with his tail.

"Jay…feather…" she rasped, "His…name's…Ash…kit…" Cinderheart closed her eyes, her head falling limp in her nest. Growling, Jayfeather licked Ashkit, warming the shivering bundle.

"Here you go," panted Bramblestar as he skidded back into the nursery. He dropped the dripping ball of moss by Jayfeather. "Do you need anything else?" Jayfeather shook his head, accepting the moss without a word. He put in front of Cinderheart, trying to coax the she-cat to drink. With a quiet moan, she slipped out her tongue and lapped at the moss. She swallowed, and drank more. Before too long, she was drinking with relish.

"Lionblaze, you can come in!" Lionblaze rushed in, nuzzling his mate affectionately. He licked her ear, purring with relief.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered. Cinderheart smiled bravely.

"This is Ashkit," she said to Lionblaze. _The ashes of cinder and lion's might _rang in Jayfeather's head. Sitting down abruptly, he studied the kit. He had gray fur, and his eyes were shut tight. Other than that, Jayfeather saw nothing special about the kit. _But why was he born late? _Leaving the nursery, Jayfeather padded over to his den. He curled up in his nest, hoping to catch some sleep before he was needed again.


End file.
